


A Few Minutes Never Hurt Anyone

by Store_Goer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Store_Goer/pseuds/Store_Goer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Dan does not want Phil to leave bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Minutes Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short Phan drabble.  
> Prompt: Person B not letting person A out of bed by aggressively cuddling them.

When Phil woke up that morning he knew it was going to be a beautiful day. He could feel the warm sunlight shining through the windows of his bedroom onto his already hot body and he knew that if he and Dan didn't live in the middle of London that he would be able to hear birds singing. He could tell that he only had a few minutes before his alarm would go off but decided to relish the feel of Dan asleep next to him for a moment or two.  


He turned his head and could see Dan's peaceful face. Phil has always thought Dan looked beautiful when he slept even though Dan hated to be looked at while sleeping. Phil admired the dimples that never really disappeared, the way Dan's long lashes brushed against his cheeks as his eyes fluttered with sleep. Of course he loved most that the effects of Dan's flat iron were wearing off and his "hobbit hair" was trying to make an appearance. Phil never really understood why Dan hated it so much, Phil thought it was absolutely adorable.  


It was then that Phil's alarm went off though it wasn't until Dan's eyes slipped open that he turned over to push the button turning it off.  


"It's too early." Dan said in his groggy, just woken up, morning voice.  


"It's eight o'clock Dan. I have to go to the store."  


"But I want you to stay in bed with me." Complained Dan in a whining tone.  


Sighing Phil started to roll off of the bed. Suddenly he was no longer sitting up about to stand up, but was instead being pushed into the bed by a rather affectionate Dan.  


"Bear, I have to get up." Phil huffed. 

"Please! Just a few minutes more?" Dan pleaded with Phil all the while clinging onto his front and keeping him pinned to the bed. He started to kiss Phil's chest, halting his efforts to sit up. He kissed up his chest, up the left side of his neck, making sure to hit Phil's pulse point, across his jaw, and finally Dan placed a feather light kiss on Phil's lips.  


"I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to go to sleep with this prompt in my head and ended up writing the entire thing in my mind but I couldn't let myself forget this one during sleep.  
> Thank you for reading, this is my first stab at writing, please tell what you think.  
> ~Store_Goer


End file.
